


murder reminiscent

by dewycrimson



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Ending, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, hawkfrost has daddy issues as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewycrimson/pseuds/dewycrimson
Summary: Hawkfrost and Hollyleaf confront eachother in the Great Battle. Hawkfrost feels envious of her and her "useless" attempts at creating a better life for herself. Not a ship fic! If you ship hawk/holly please die in a hole
Kudos: 10





	murder reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> for vogels and darkyfoot's telephone game! I was chosen to go first. If you're somehow from that server and stumble upon this hello (and ignore this if you're ahead in line)

**warrior cats telephone game**

**prompts: hole, honey, leaves, murder, teeth**

**cats: hollyleaf, hawkfrost**

Golden clouds drifted over the surface of the lake, reflecting beautifully over the sunwashed waves. The leaves of the surrounding trees were black silhouettes against the sky, and they lined the edge of the water with their roots tangled in the grass and pebbles.

_ This… is where I died. _

The screeches from the deadly battle raging around him contrasted with such a pretty landscape. The hole in his throat itched, having since long dried black, and his eyes were dull and glazed though they worked perfectly.

_ Murdered by my own brother. _

A fluffy black face stared back at him from the reflection. A she-cat, with shining holly leaves embedded behind her ear.

“You're a dead warrior. Why aren't you fighting me?”

Hawkfrost turned to face her, annoyed at the interruption. He ignored her question.

“Who are you?”

“Hollyleaf.” She was stern in her answer, her pretty green eyes full of suspicion. On a closer look, he noticed how her claws glinted with blood in the dying sun, and her teeth were stained red.

“You killed Ashfur, right? I knew him.”

Hollyleaf flinched at that; it was all the answer that he needed. Hawkfrost turned away, staring back into the water.

“I suppose I better get to it. My father hates it when I sit around like this.”

He turned to Hollyleaf once more, this time much faster, and swung out a snowy paw with his claws outstretched. Hollyleaf reared back, baring her teeth and launching herself at him. They tumbled into the golden water, Hollyleaf much bigger and elegant than he was.

_ But she can't swim. _

Hawkfrost sank his teeth into her scruff and dragged her below the surface, hissing and clawing. Hollyleaf shook him off, but the water made her fur heavy, as if she were soaked in honey. She slashed his face, then his ear, and desperately attempted to flee the water. She had scrambled away as far as the shore before he flung himself into her, slamming her straight into the jagged rocks.

He snarled at her strong defiance.

“You've killed before too. What makes you better than me? Why do you get a happy ending?!”

Hollyleaf glared at him with an emotion he could not describe.

“I  _ didn't  _ get a happy ending, because my life isn't over!

I plan to keep it that way!”

Hawkfrost succumbed to his cacoethes as he lunged, uncoordinated, for her throat. Teeth snapping, he hit his target, but Hollyleaf had other plans. She pushed both front paws into his open throat,

unsheathed her claws, and ripped.

Pain blinded him as he stumbled back, blood rushing over the rocks and staining the water and leaves. His entire chest had been split open into a sanguinary hole.

_ I can't die this easy. _

He stepped into the water.

_ Not like this again. _

Ungracefully, he flopped over. The clouds had turned an ugly red, and Hawkfrost felt disappointed.

Honey had always been his favorite color.


End file.
